An Anomaly
by basscymru
Summary: James Potter was an anomaly.


James Potter was an anomaly.

Lily decided this only a fortnight into her seventh year. Both teenagers had been made head boy and girl over the summer. While Lily had been less than excited when she heard the news, so far it hadn't been so bad. It seemed James had chosen to grow up over the summer, and while he still had a fondness for smug remarks and sly comments, he was no longer the insufferable bully she had known before the summer. Although, if she was entirely honest with herself, he had been gradually improving throughout the sixth year. She may have not been as disappointed as she let on when she received an owl from Marlene telling her with whom she would be sharing the role of head.

James Potter was smug at the best of times, and cruel at the worst, but he was not hot headed. That, at least, Lily could admit. As a result of his usually level temper, the second prefects' meeting of the year came as a shock to all present.

They met in a large classroom, the tables arranged with James and Lily at the head. As Lily listened to the complaints of the prefects, and handed out the new patrolling plans she had drawn up, she noticed that James was less animated than usual. He was slumped in his chair, his arms folded and scowl painted on his face.

"Oi, Potter. Who died?"

Lily was apparently not the only one who had noticed the Head Boy's bad mood. A sixth year Ravenclaw spoke up, a smirk on her face. James' head snapped up. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'm sure it's awful and all that, being a pureblood in this social climate, but come along, old boy," she said mockingly, "The rest of us are putting on a brave face."

Lily realised that the girl was Dorcas Meadowes, a muggle born, and a very vocal campaigner for her rights.

She waited expectantly for a cutting remark from James, and perhaps a duel, but to her unending shock, James' eyes were filled with tears.

"James?" asked Remus, as gently as he could manage. He was obviously just as suprised. "You alright?"

But James' gaze was still fixed on Lucy, who looked rather more unnerved than she had a few moments ago. "You think everything's perfect, because of my parents? You think I'm incapable of my own tragedies?"

Dorcas didn't reply.

" _Fuck_ you." Just as the tears began to spill over, he stood up, almost knocking his chair over, and stormed out of the room.

Lily exchanged a horrified glance with Remus, but before he could move, Lily had followed James.

"James!" Lily called, hurrying down the corridor. "James, for goodness' sake, wait!"

The pair of them moved through the corridors, through the empty Great Hall, and out onto the grounds. James walked quickly, his head bent and ignoring Lily's shouts. When they were finally on the path down to the lake, she caught up with him, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" James yelled, swinging around. Lily took a step back.

"Just – just calm down, alright?"

James dragged a sleeve over his tear stained face. "What's the point?" he sobbed. "What's the fucking point?"

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." James buried his face in his hands. "Come on. James –"

She held out her hand. "James, come and sit down with me. I won't – you don't have to talk. Just sit with me." For a moment, James stared at her hand. It was trembling. Giving a loud sniff, he nodded, and took it.

Fat raindrops fell on Lily's face. She leaned her head against the wall and tilted her face up, allowing the water to slide off her face easily. Beside her, James sat down, drawing his knees to his chest. She dropped onto the floor, ignoring the dampness, and crossed her leg, still staring up at the rumbling sky. James began to shake with sobs again.

Lily was not James' best friend. She was perfectly aware that she did not know him well, and didn't push him to tell her what was wrong. But she'd had plenty of experience with crying teenagers, and sometimes, they just needed another's presence, to remind them that if they needed to talk, they could.

The rain continued to fall, and Lily felt her hair begin to stick to her back, but she didn't move. After a time, James' cries slowed, and then stopped.

"I got an owl just before the meeting," he said, his voice raw and raspy. Lily looked at him, but said nothing. "My…" He gulped, swallowing tears that threatened to fall again. "My dad's got dragon pox. He was told earlier that he only has a fortnight to live. There's nothing they can do. Lily," he gasped, meeting her gaze. "I don't _want_ him to die."

Lily said nothing for a moment, watching James sniff again and wipe his eyes. "You know my mum died when I was fourteen?"

James looked up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's just-" she sighed, and dragged a hand over her face. "I understand, OK? I understand the… Just waiting. Waiting for the news. Wondering all the time if this is the last time you'll speak to them. I get it." They lapsed into silence, staring out across the grounds. "Are you gonna go home?" she asked.

"Yeah. This evening. I'm going to floo, I think. Actually…" He glanced at his watch. "I should probably go up to the dorm. I need to pack some of my stuff."

"Yeah, OK." James stood up, and ran a hand through his sopping hair, but Lily stayed sitting. "I'm gonna wait here for a bit."

He nodded and turned away. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll talk to you. If you need it. I didn't have anyone to talk to, so… you know."

"I know."

Lily didn't hear from James until she received a scrawled note, written with a shaking hand, a week later.

 _Lily,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't write before. Dad died today. I don't really know what I'm meant to feel right now. I hope you're OK._

 _James_

A/N: Reviewing is a very kind thing to do, and makes all writers (this one included) very happy.


End file.
